The Dream Come True
by Arwen4eva
Summary: Okay, this is my second fanfic. This is set after 5x13 and Gwen is struggling with the loss of Arthur... I DON'T OWN MERLIN! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Struggling

I wake up once again from another nightmare about loosing Arthur. The stone floor beneath me is cold, really cold. It has been almost a month since Arthur's death was announced. Since then, night after night, I have slept on the floor. Not in the bed. OUR bed. It will never be my bed. I don't even use the pillows or covers. All I have is a simple pillow and a blanket.

Luckily for me it is almost dawn. I get up, collect the blanket and pillow and put them into the wardrobe. I have to do this as people believe I sleep in the bed - even Gaius. As I pick up my blue dress, one of Arthur's cloaks come out with it. I immediately drop it and go straight behind the screen.

As I dress, my breathing picks up as I constantly think about Arthur's cloak. The cloak he wore. His cloak. I run out from behind the screen and head towards the window. I open the window and stare into the courtyard. Why not jump? I could. Then all this could be over. I would be with Arthur. As I should be. I look to my left and see a jug. I quickly grab it and throw it at the door. I find another and throw that as well. I hate feeling like this! I then go into the corner of the room, sit down, bring my knees up to my chin and cry. There is no chance of stopping the tears that are falling. No chance at all. I just hope I can cry myself to death.

After about 2 hours, Leon walks in with Gaius. I hear the crunch of the jars beneath their heavy feet.

"Milady?" Leon says. "Gwen?" I remain silent. "Gwen!" They both crouch beside me. Gaius places his hand on my shoulder.

"My lady, what is the matter." Gaius looks at Leon. "Stand up Milady." Both take hold of me and force me to stand. "Leon, pull out that chair." Gaius directs me over to the chair and tells me to sit. I don't realise which chair it is until it is almost too late. I jump up and walk back to the door.

"No. Not that chair. Not HIS chair. Not his chair..." Gaius advances towards me.

"Gwen. Is this about Arthur?"

"Don't. Don't you dare come near me."

"Why? Gwen, Arthur is gone. He has been for a month now."

"Well, where is Merlin? You promised me that Merlin would NOT fail, Gaius! You told me that Merlin would keep Arthur safe! If he did the Arthur would be here now! Where he SHOULD BE!"

"I understand Gwen." Gaius tries to say.

"No you don't Gaius. You could never understand. You have no idea how I feel." Before either of them can say another word, I walk out of the door.

I make my way to the throne room. I don't really have much clue why but I feel comfort there. Inside, I sit on the steps in front of the thrones. I still have both thrones there. I will never remove Arthur's throne for as long as I live. The round table hasn't been used for a while so it is now just gathering dust. It brings a lot of painful memories because it was Arthur who introduced it to Camelot. He is the head of the Round Table and no one will ever replace him. I get up and sit on my throne. I then stare into the empty seat beside me. I can almost feel Arthur beside me. That is what I yearn for. The touch of his skin against mine. His cool breath tickling my cheek. And his soft lips touching mine. And I know what I need to do to have these things. I immediately stand up and head towards Gaius' chambers.

To my relief, I find his chambers unoccupied and I work my way to his cabinet. I look through each and every bottle until I find what I am looking for. Aconite. The most deadliest poison known to man. Swiftly, I leave before anyone sees me.

I delay time as much as I can to go back to my chambers to try and avoid Leon and Gaius. I go through the back door and gladly find my chambers empty. On the table there is a jug and a goblet. I know now is the time. I fill the goblet with the water from the jug and put some of the Aconite in. I then pace around the room with the goblet in hand. I know this is what I must do to see my Arthur again but do I need to apologise to Gaius first? Say goodbye? I then get on my knees in the middle of the room staring at the poisoned liquid in my hands. I raise the goblet to my lips.

"Don't!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Good news

I draw the goblet away. I know that voice. That gorgeous voice. It belongs to him. My Arthur.

"Arthur? Is that really you?"

"It's me."

"It can't be. Where are you?" I look frantically around the room hoping to see him.

"I am in the world of the dead. But I have been watching over you. You are a great Queen Guinevere."

"Not without you beside me Arthur. I need you. I need to be with you." I raise the goblet up to my lips again.

"Don't Guinevere. If you love me you will not do this."

"I have to. I cannot be without you Arthur."

"You are not alone Guinevere. I will always be with you. Always.. And..."

"And what?" I put the goblet down.

"If you sacrifice yourself then you kill another as well."

"What do you mean?"

"You, Guinevere Pendragon, Queen of Camelot are carrying a little Pendragon."

"I... I am pregnant?"

"Yes Guinevere. I have seen the future. You are going to be a great mother and a great Queen."

"How do I know this is true. I could just be imagining this again Arthur."

"I know you are struggling Guinevere. I can see that but this child - our child - changes everything. I know I cannot be with you for this but I will never leave you."

"I love you so much Arthur."

"And I you. Now, live your life to the full. Look after our child and be an amazing Queen."

"I promise I won't let you down Arthur." And then he is gone. I get up and put the goblet on the table just as Gaius walks in. He sees the bottle of Aconite and the full goblet of water.

"Gwen, please tell me you are not going to do this."

"No. Not any more." I look down, place my hand over my stomach and smile.

"May I ask why?"

"Arthur spoke to me." Gaius looks at me, his face clouded with confusion. "I know Gaius, I sound crazy. But he really spoke to me. And he told me something, something wonderful."

"And what is that?"

"He told me that I am carrying a little Pendragon."

"Lie down on the bed for me then Gwen. I can confirm it for you."

"OK." For the first time in about a month, I touch the softness of the bed, the silky sheets tickling my bare skin. Gaius begins to press down around my abdomen and does his examination.

"Well Gwen, it seems you were right. Congratulations." I sit up smiling.

"Thank you Gaius."

The next 9 months are tiring and filled with fear that are only quenchable by holding our baby. Our little boy. I have no idea what to call him until two days after his birth when his little blue eyes stare up at me. It's as though they are staring into my very soul, just like his did. I rest my nose on his forehead and whisper into his ear.

"Hello little Arthur."

**A/N: Okay, I have planned about 5 or 6 chapters for this fanfic. I know it probably seems a bit predictable at the moment, but I promise this has a point :) Thank you for reading! :)**

**Arwen4eva xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Nine years later

Nearly 9 years have passed since little Arthur was born. He is the spitting image of his father. Crystal blue eyes and blonde hair and is very good with a sword.

For the past few months, Leon and Percival have been training little Arthur. A luxury that Arthur never had. Since the day I discovered I was pregnant, I haven't heard Arthur at all. I wish I had, to see what he thinks of our incredible son.

I reach over to Arthur's side of the bed and to my surprise find the warm body of little Arthur. He must have come in during the night. I stroke his hair accidentally waking him up.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Morning mother." He smiles.

"So mister. How come you're in my bed?"

"I had a nightmare." I sit up.

"Oh. What about?"

"A man who was fighting me. Said he was my father then killed me." He lays down into me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Sweetheart. It was only a dream. Besides, your father would never have done anything like that."

"What was father like?" I take a deep breath and snuggle up to him.

"You're father was the best man I have ever known. You know what, you look just like him."

"What happened to him." I feel tears beginning to fill my eyes.

"He was protecting this kingdom against his sister, Morgana's tyranny. He was very brave and fought his very best, the only way he could. But then something happened. He was injured and, Merlin, tried to help him. You see, Morgana had magic and your father had been enchanted. I know he held on for as long as he possibly could but he didn't make it." My voice catches at the end and little Arthur sits up and looks at me.

"Uncle Leon and Uncle Percival said he was a great man. I wish I could have met him." Because Leon and Percival had been so close to myself and little Arthur, he began to think they were his uncles. I had apologised to both knights but neither minded so I let him do it. We all think it's sweet.

"Me too. And he was the most amazing man I have ever met. But I see him in you and one day, I know, you will be a great King, just as he was." Little Arthur smiles at me and gives me a hug. "Now come on Mister. I'm sure that Merlin will be looking for you, won't he. Maybe you could tell him about your dream." A year ago, Merlin finally returned. He then knew that I knew he had magic. It took a few months but eventually I lifted the ban on magic when he told me about Arthur's last moments. It was my belief that it is what Arthur would have wanted. And ever since the ban was lifted, there haven't been any problems to my relief.

"Yes." Little Arthur gets up and I follow just as Sally, my maid walks in.

"Good morning Gwen. Good morning Arthur."

"Good morning Sally." Little Arthur says very happily.

"Go on Arthur. I shall see you soon." I say to him. He smiles at me and heads to his chambers next door.

"How come Arthur was in here Gwen."

"He had a nightmare, again."

"What was it about this time, if I may ask."

"No it's ok. He told me that he dreamt of fighting with a man who claimed to be his father and then killed him."

"That boy sure has an imagination."

"Indeed. But I managed to tell him what had happened to Arthur at last. That is what probably brought on the nightmares. Not knowing who his father was. What sort of a man he was."

"Well now he knows, hopefully things should improve."

"Yes. Now I have some counsel matters to attend to later Sally so.."

"The red dress?"

"Indeed."

"Certainly. Hang on a moment and I shall get it for you." She quickly heads to the wardrobe and grabs my dress. As she does this I take out my 'crown' and earrings from my jewellery box and place them on the small shelf behind the screen. With Sally's assistance, I am dressed in no time. She then does my hair, slots in my "crown" and goes to fetch breakfast. I put on my earrings and go to sit at the table.

After a few minutes, little Arthur walks in, Merlin behind and sits on the chair beside me.

"Good morning Gwen."

"Good morning Merlin."

"Arthur tells me you told him about his father - what happened to him. That was brave." he says as he places his hand in my shoulder.

"I thought it was the right time. If you want, you can tell him about what he was like to you - not just about how he was a 'dollophead'."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Now Arthur, I have a counsel meeting later so Merlin will look after you for a while."

"Can I do some training?"

"Sweetheart, you know Merlin is no fighting expert. No offence Merlin."

"None taken Gwen. Actually I think I could give it a go."

"Thank you Merlin." Little Arthur says. Sally then walks in with our breakfast.

After about half an hour, we have both finished our breakfast.

"Mother."

"Yes mister."

"Will you come to the armoury with me?" I look at Merlin then back at little Arthur.

"Why? You go with Merlin."

"Please mother." he says smiling at me making his eyes twinkle. If I am honest, I don't really want to go tithe armoury. Merlin told me that little Arthur's things are next to his father's. I haven't set foot in the armoury for many many years. But as I couldn't with him, I cannot deny what little Arthur wants when his eyes twinkle in that way. Like father like son.

"OK. Come on then mister." I stand up and take his hand. "Sally, can you make sure when I return my papers for the counsel are all organised please."

"Certainly."

"I will be with you soon Gwen." Merlin says. "Give you two a bit of time alone."

"Thank you Merlin." We then walk out of the door and head for the armoury.

Inside little Arthur drags me over to his bench that has his armour on it. To my surprise he tells me to close my eyes.

"Why do you want me to close my eyes?" I ask.

"I have something for you. I asked Merlin about it and he said it would be a good idea."

"Ok then." Obediently, I close my eyes.

"Hold out your hands." he tells me and I obey. I then feel the heavy metal in my hands. "You can open them now mother." Slowly, my eyes flutter open to see a sword in my hands. Not just any sword. His sword. Arthur's sword. My Arthur's sword. "Merlin told me it was father's sword and that he treasured it a lot."

"Yes."

"Why did he treasure it?"

"Because this is the blade I crafted for him. He was in need of a new sword and I wanted to make one for him. He said to me it brought him good luck ever since." I smile down at the blade, turning it in my hands.

"Well mother. You are something special and for this to be crafted by such a woman then it is truly something to be cherished." I look at little Arthur with tears forming in my eyes. It sounds like something his father would say.

"Thank you so much." I say. "Come here mister." I hold the sword in one hand and open my arms inviting him for a hug. He walks straight into me.

"I'm glad you like the gift mother. I just wish father were here."

"How come?"

"Well from all the things you are telling me about him, I want to see them in him. I want to see his crystal blue eyes that are just like mine. I want to see the kindness in him. I want to see the smile he wears on his face when you are around."

"I know." is all I say.

"You can see him again you know." Merlin says suddenly. We both draw back from our hug.

"Only if we are dead Merlin." Little Arthur says sadly.

"There is another way."

"What?!" he says walking towards Merlin.

"There is a special horn." Merlin begins.

"The horn of Cathbad." I say.

"Yes. The horn of Cathbad. Your father used it to see his father, Uther, once again." Merlin says. "If you are desperate and your mother allows it, I can take you to the stones of Nematon and we can see him again." Little Arthur turns to me.

"Please mother. You have always said you wished you could see him again and I really want to meet him. Please." I turn to face Merlin.

"Merlin, this is powerful magic. Very powerful indeed."

"I know Gwen. I know it is but you trust me don't you."

"You know I do."

"So..?" little Arthur says. I look down at him then back at Merlin.

"Ok. We shall go. Make preparations to leave tomorrow at dawn Merlin for us." Little Arthur jumps for joy and Merlin nods and begins to leave. "You can save it for later though Merlin. Right now, let's get you into your armour. I'm sure Merlin would love to try and beat you." I say with a smile.

"Oh I can't wait!" Merlin says, genuinely excited. I think it reminds him of when he used to help with Arthur all those years ago. Little Arthur then sits on the bench as Merlin and I help him with his armour.

Once every plate of armour is put on, it is amazing how much little Arthur looks like his father. In fact there isn't much difference other than the age and height.

"Now you two have fun. I shall see you later mister." I say getting ready to depart.

"Do you have to go now mother?" Little Arthur says in a pleading way.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I have counsel matters to attend to. I shall see you later." I kiss his forehead and leave, sword in hand.

I reach my chambers to see a neat pile of parchment for the counsel ready and waiting on the table. I carefully place to sword down, pick up the papers and head to my meeting.

The meeting seems to take forever. I know for sure it has been a long time because dusk has begun to fall.

"So my lady, are we to raise the taxes?" Leon asks.

"No, the people are already overburdened with enough taxes for now."

"But we do not have as much money as needed at this moment in time." Leon presses.

"We cannot introduce more taxes Leon. The people are surviving on the few crops they are able to grow, most are starving as it is. If need be, collect the original taxes a bit earlier."

"Yes Milady."

"Ok, is that all that needs to be discussed today?"

"Yes Milady, that is all." One of the elder members of the counsel inform me. I stand.

"Thank you gentlemen." I begin to walk out as they stand and bow to me. I then head back to my chambers, I'm sure little Arthur will be wondering where I am.

Before I have the chance to fully enter the room, little Arthur's arms are around my waist.

"Hello mister." I say then kiss his forehead. "How was training earlier?" He pulls back and goes to sit on one of the chairs. I sit on the one opposite him.

"Merlin says I am doing better. I almost beat him on our first fight but the second and third time I managed." I look up at Merlin and he is smiling.

"Yes Arthur. You are doing very well. Soon enough you will be as good as your father was." Merlin says.

"You had better pray that day doesn't come too soon then hadn't you Merlin." I say giggling slightly.

"Why?" little Arthur says confused.

"Oh, your father used to use Merlin a lot in training. Not in the way you do."

"He would use me as a dummy sometimes to practise, when I annoyed him. Especially the time he has stew in his hair because he was reading." I laugh and so does little Arthur.

"Come on mister. Let's eat."

During supper Merlin explains what will happen tomorrow and instructs us one thing as we return to our world. DON'T LOOK BACK, but doesn't explain in full why as we are all are tired - especially little Arthur. I then say goodnight to little Arthur and retire myself, preparing for the day ahead. The day I see my Arthur again...

**A/N: Okay, chapter 4 should be up tomorrow or the latest on Monday. Thank you fro taking the time to read this wonderful people, it means a lot! :)**

**Arwen4eva xx**


	4. Chapter 4: United

**A/N: Sorry it's late. Thanks for the lovely reviews! :) Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

The morning is a bit of a blur. Waking up, getting dressed, having breakfast, making sure I have everything, mounting my horse, setting off and here we are. Midday resting for a while whilst we eat our lunch.

"How much further would you say it is Merlin?" I ask.

"No more than about an hours ride I should think." I smile and nod at him.

"Thank you for this Merlin."

"What do you mean?"

"Giving me the chance to see my husband again and Arthur the chance to meet his father."

"It's nothing really. I'm helping a friend out."

"You're doing more than that Merlin." little Arthur says. I look at him.

"Am I?"

"It means more to me than you will ever know. You know what."

"What?" Merlin says.

"When I rule the army, I am going to make you a knight." My mouth drops open and so does Merlin's.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because you are the bestest friend that anyone could ask for Merlin and, you are the bravest man out of everyone and the bravest I will ever know." A tear rolls down Merlin's cheek. He stands and takes hold of our bowls.

"We should be going now if we want to get there in time." I stand taking little Arthur's hand.

"Come on mister." I take him over to his horse and help him get on. I mount my own just as Merlin ties the rest of the supplies onto his and we set off to our destination. The Stones of Nematon.

Merlin stops and we all look into the distance.

"There they are, the Stones of Nematon. We should tether the horses here and walk there." We all dismount and I take the horn of Cathbad in one hand and little Arthur's hand in the other. We begin to walk behind Merlin. I squeeze little Arthur's hand. I can't believe I will see Arthur again. After all this time.

"Mother, are you ok?" I look down at little Arthur releasing the grip on his hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. Great even."

"Then why are you squeezing my hand?"

"I guess I'm just a bit nervous I suppose. It's been 9 years since I last saw your father."

"You shouldn't be nervous. I am the one who should be nervous. In fact I am nervous."

"Sweetheart, you have no need to be nervous do you." I say as I give his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I have never met father before. You have spent years with him. I wish I could have done that but I am so glad you have agreed to this mother." I smile at him and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

"He is going to love you as much as I do Arthur."

"I know." We reach the stones. I look at Merlin who smiles at little Arthur and I.

"Just blow the horn and a light will appear. Walk into the light and from then it is up to you. But remember, what ever you do. Do NOT look back as you return."

"What happens if we do look back?" little Arthur asks.

"Your fathers spirit will be released into our world."

"That doesn't sound bad." I say.

"Yes, I know. But you will then have to send him back and as you are blowing the horn Gwen, only you can do it. It will be really hard for you to do something like that."

"It would be more than hard." I say simply. I look down at little Arthur. "Are you ready mister?" He nods.

"Yes I am."

"Here we go then." We walk into the centre of the stones. I take a deep breath and blow the horn. At first nothing occurs but then a huge bright light surrounds us. Arthur takes the first steps and as instructed, we walk into the light.

After walking through the light, little Arthur stops.

"What is it?" I say. He lifts a finger and I look to where he is pointing. It's like there is a shadow moving towards us then he appears. Wearing his simple white shirt, smiling at me. I let go of little Arthur's hand and walk towards him.

"Arthur?" His smile deepens.

"Hello Guinevere."

"I've missed you."

"And I you." He places his hand on my cheek. He's surprisingly warm. I have really missed his warm body against mine. I place my hand over his as a tear rolls down my cheek. "Come here." He opens his arms and I dive into them. "It's so nice to have you in my arms again Guinevere."

"It's just nice to see you again." I feel him burrow his face into my hair and kiss my neck. I give out a small breathy laugh and pull back. "Would you like meet your son Arthur?" He smiles at me then sees little Arthur standing silently behind us.

"Come on mister. Come and meet your father." I say holding my hand out to him. Reluctantly, he takes my hand and stands beside me. Arthur crouches down in front of him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Hello son."

"Hello father." Arthur looks up to me and smiles.

"I've been watching over you and you are becoming a very good swordsman."

"Merlin helps me out. He is actually quite good with a sword without the need of his magic." Arthur's smile disappears slightly but then reappears.

"Merlin. Good with a sword? I doubt that but he is a brave man, a very brave man."

"Am I?" We all turn around to see Merlin standing behind us. Arthur stands up.

"Despite everything Merlin, yes you are a very brave man. The bravest in fact. Perhaps braver than I ever was."

"Thank you Sire. ...I am sorry that I couldn't save you. I didn't want to use my magic because then I could prove to you that magic wasn't everyth-"

"I understand. I do Merlin. Don't worry about it. But I want to say... Thank you for everything, old friend."

"Arthur. I know I kept my secret from you. From Gwen. I had always wondered what it would have been like if I had told you earlier about who I am. Then when Camlann came along, I had the most important reason why I couldn't go with you at the start. I desperately wanted to."

"What reason was that?"

"Morgana had found a way to cleanse me of my magic and I had to get it back." Merlin seems very tense and so does Arthur. "I had to travel to the Crystal Cave, the birthplace of magic. I met my father there."

"Merlin, your father is dead plus you said that you've never met him."

"I lied. ...the dragonlord Balinor, he is my father. I'm the last dragonlord."

"So that means you got rid of the dragon at Camlann."

"Yes, that was Aithusa. Kilgharrah the Great Dragon is dead now. He was old but helped me take you to Avalon after you died. One last deed."

"You saved my life so many times yet never sought any credit."

"I did it to keep you safe not for the credit. I felt all alone as if I were a monster but having my friends. I didn't feel so alone anymore."

"You've never been alone Merlin." I say.

"You have always been a dear friend Merlin. That'll never change." Arthur says. He then looks down at little Arthur again. "You look after him Arthur. Merlin always needs someone."

"It would be my pleasure father." Arthur ruffles his hair slightly making little Arthur laugh.

"Here mister." I hand him the horn of Cathbad. "Be careful with it."

"I will mother." He then walks off and stands by Merlin and Arthur holds me closer to him.

"I am extremely proud of you, my Guinevere."

"How come?"

"You were brave enough to do what I couldn't and something my father was too scared to do. You lifted the ban on magic."

"I did it for you Arthur. After what Merlin told me, I gave it a good thought and did it for you. I knew it was what you would have wanted." He pulls me in for a hug.

"Thank you." I hold him close to me. I don't want to leave him. To make the most of the moment I draw back and kiss him. When he withdraws I look into his eyes. Crystal blue just as I remember them. So gorgeous! I kiss him again but when he tries to draw back, I refuse to let him. I cling to his lips and bring my hands to the nape of his neck and fiddle with his hair. I feel him caress my back, my waist, my arms and finally my cheek.

When finally the need for air dawns on us, we have to withdraw. I bring my hands to his cheeks and begin to gently stroke them.

"I wish you could just come back with us Arthur."

"Believe me Guinevere, if it were possible it would have happened many years ago." I press my face into his chest trying to prevent tears that are wanting to fall.

"I really don't want to leave you. Please don't make me leave you."

"Guinevere. I wish you could stay, but if you do, you will be forever trapped in the world of the dead."

"It would mean that I am with you."

"You must live for the sake of Camelot." He takes my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. "And for the sake of our son Guinevere." I look behind us to see Merlin with his arm around little Arthur's shoulders. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"I have to go?"

"Yes but you know I will always love you and I will always be with you." he takes my hand in his and places it over my heart. "In here." I give out a breathy laugh.

"Mister, come here." Little Arthur comes over to me and holds my hand. "Say ...Say goodbye to your father." I let go of his hand and step back.

"I'm so glad I got the chance to meet you father. You are exactly as Uncle Leon and Uncle Percival described. You are the best father anyone could wish for." Arthur kneels down and I notice a tear falling down his face.

"You are the best son I could have ever asked for Arthur. I know one day, you are going to be a remarkable King. Just as remarkable as your mother is."

"I promise you father that I will look after mother. Not just for me but for you as well."

"Thank you my boy, I know you will." Arthur pulls him in for a hug.

"I love you father." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"I love you too, Arthur." Little Arthur draws back and walks back over to Merlin. Arthur stands up, takes my hands in his and begins to stroke small circles on the back of them.

"Will I ever be able to see you again?" I say, holding back more tears.

"Perhaps one day Guinevere." I look into his eyes. "You take care of our son. Teach him all that you taught me."

"What did I teach you?"

"How everyone is equal. That if I follow my heart, I will know the right answer. You taught me to trust in myself. The list could go on." A smile forms on my lips. "There." he says tracing my smile with his finger. "That's the smile I know and love."

"I love you so much Arthur."

"I love you too Guinevere. Now go, live the rest of your life. Take care of our son."

"I will make you proud."

"You don't need to. I am already proud of you." I kiss his cheek and whisper into his ear.

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Try and talk to me once in a while, please."

"Of course." I withdraw and take a few steps back still looking at him.

"Thank you Arthur. For everything."

"No Guinevere. Thank you for being the most trustworthy woman and the most wonderful wife a man could ever know and love." I take one last look at Arthur - my Arthur - and turn to our son.

"Come on mister. Let's go home." He takes a hold of my hand and we begin to walk back the way we had come. I fight every instinct I have to look back at Arthur.

"I will always love you." I hear Arthur say as we step back into the centre of the stones.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dream Come True

**A/N: Okay, this is it wonderful people. The final chapter. Thank you for taking your time to read this, it means an awful lot to me! :)**

**Arwen4eva xxx**

There isn't any talk exchanged between us until about 2 hours later.

"It's beginning to get dark." Merlin says. "We should make camp for the night."

"Ok." is all I reply.

We find a small concealed area and I dismount. I walk over to little Arthur and he jumps off his horse with my assistance. After about half an hour, we have a nice warm fire going and our supper is cooking.

Little Arthur is sitting beside me, a blanket around his shoulders with his head resting on my arm.

"Thank you mother."

"What for?"

"I had always wondered what sort of a man my father was and thanks to you, I met the most amazing father anyone could ever have." A renegade tear falls down my cheek.

"I'm glad that you mentioned wanting to see him. It gave me the chance to say the goodbye I had never given him."

"I'm just grateful you agreed to it mother." I bring my arm up and around him, drawing him into a hug.

"Me too." I look over to Merlin who is currently stirring the stew over the fire. "Merlin?"

"Mm." he says eyes trained on the food.

"Is it true about what you said? ...About not wanting to use magic to prove to Arthur that magic wasn't everything?" He places the spoon down and faces us.

"Yes. At first, Arthur didn't want me anywhere near him because of the magic. I wanted to prove to him that I was still me, that my mind hadn't been ..corrupted by the apparent evil that magic was. I wanted to prove something to him. That there is no evil in sorcery, only in the hearts of men."

"I remember that is what the Dolma said to us after she un-enchanted me. I could never forget the Dolma." A big grin plays across Merlin's face. "Merlin? Is there something you're not telling me?" Merlin begins to laugh.

"Well... Let's just say that... Okay. I was the Dolma."

"Who was the Dolma?" little Arthur asks.

"It was me Arthur." Merlin explains. "I used an aging spell and became a woman so I could help your father save Gwen after she had been enchanted by Morgana." Little Arthur bursts out laughing.

"I would have loved to see that!"

"You were very good at being the Dolma I must admit Merlin." I say. "I had thought that she looked familiar. Arthur said so as well."

"Well, now you know." After a few moments of silence, little Arthur speaks up.

"Can you become the Dolma for me Merlin one day?" Merlin's mouth drops open.

"Umm... well... I could try to I suppose. Perhaps on a day when you are sick and in need of cheering up."

"That sounds like a good idea Merlin." I say. "I could think of no more of a perfect way of cheering someone up. Becoming the Dolma."

"Then I will no longer dread the times when I am sick. I will have the Dolma come and cheer me up." We all begin to laugh.

"Ahh. Looks like supper is ready." Merlin says after a brief silence.

"Thank God! I'm starving!" little Artgur says. Merlin then hands him a bowl.

"Careful. It'll be hot." Merlin then hands me a bowl.

"Thank you Merlin." I say.

After a couple of hours, little Arthur is basically asleep across my lap.

"Sweetheart."

"Mm."

"Get up then we can all get some sleep." With a yawn, little Arthur agrees. We all get up and just before we lay on our blankets, I kiss little Arthur's head.

"Good night mother."

"Sleep well sweetheart." Within seconds of his head hitting his make-shift pillow, little Arthur is asleep.

"Try and get some sleep Gwen. You look like you need it." Merlin tells me.

"But what about yo-" I say but I am swiftly interrupted by Merlin.

"I'm not tired. I will stand guard for a while."

"Ok. Goodnight Merlin."

"Goodnight Gwen."

For a while, I just lay staring up at the stars. My mind is finally at rest because I managed to say the goodbye to the man I love that has been lingering on my lips for years.

"Thank you for the life you have given me Arthur." I whisper so no one else can hear. "I will not fail in making you even more proud."

"You don't need to make me proud, my love. You did that many years ago." Arthur's voice rings around in my head.

"I love you Arthur. So much."

"I will always love you and one day, we will be together again Guinevere. I promise."

I smile as I roll my head and look at little Arthur. One day, that little boy will be as great a King as his father once was. He will make both of us proud. It had always been a dream of mine and Arthur's that we would have a child and be proud of them and knew that they would one day be a great ruler of Camelot.

I then eventually manage to fall asleep with one thought in mind.

The dream had come true.


End file.
